<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surfer Girl: Part 2 by midnightlemons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553427">Surfer Girl: Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlemons/pseuds/midnightlemons'>midnightlemons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Breast Play, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Second Chance Romance, Summer Vibes, Sundress, Tiki Bar, Vacation Fling, beach, fucked with her legs up, script offer, sunset, wet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlemons/pseuds/midnightlemons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation in a tropical spot, you run into a girl with whom you’d had a fling the previous summer. You’ve fucked before, and had a great, carefree time with each other. She’s an amateur surfer, laid back, and sexy as hell. You can’t believe your luck that you happened to run into her again, halfway around the world. So of course, you’ve got to catch up with her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M4F - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surfer Girl: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Performance notes: I imagine this character as a confident, happy and kind guy. You’re eager, but still cool and ready to seduce this awesome girl for a second time. Overall the tone should be carefree and breezy, but still significant, you’re about to make love to a beautiful woman, and you don’t take this lightly. Your overall delivery should be very conversational and fun!</p><p> </p><p>[script notes]<br/>(stage direction)<br/>*emphasis*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SCRIPT:</p><p> </p><p>Hey, how's it going man? Excellent... yeah lemme just start with a mai tai [my tie]. Sounds good. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks.  Mmm, that’s good. One of your specialties here? Yeah, that’s one of the best mai tai’s I think I’ve ever had. Yeah, here you go. You can put it on my room, it’s... bungalow 8? Yeah.</p><p>Nah, I'm just here by myself, soaking up some sun, getting away from work for a few days. Band sounds great, they play here every night?</p><p>Cool, maybe I’ll check them out again before I leave. Yeah it’s the kind of music that makes the ladies want to get up and dance, huh? </p><p>(to yourself) Wait... is that? Noooo...</p><p> </p><p>(happily astonished, disbelief) Hey! is that really you? Oh, my god, hi! I... wow I can't believe I'm seeing you again? How is this... how weird is this? </p><p>Yeah, we gotta stop meeting this way.  No, I swear I'm not stalking your Instagram! I had this vacation and this resort picked out like, months ago, I promise. Yes, even this same resort, I swear.  But you are looking gorgeous as hell, I have to say. Come back to the bar, have a drink with me. </p><p>So what are you doing here, sexy? </p><p>(Playfully sarcastic) Ahh, yeah another surf trip... for the surfer girl. That checks out.  And how have the waves been this time around? </p><p>(your anticipation is starting to come through) Good to hear, yeah. And so... what else are you doing? Just hanging out at the resort? Ah, you got a house with your friends down the beach, cool cool. </p><p>Me? Well... you know me, I just like to get away every now and then.  No... the jet lag hasn't been as bad this time around. Not like last time. That was...(sigh, laugh)</p><p>Although... the last time was fun, that night by the beach? I’ll admit... I still think about that night sometimes...</p><p> You too huh? Well good to know I have a lasting impression.</p><p>Okay, so what’s your poison this time?  </p><p>Oh this? It’s just a mai tai. It’s really good, if you want one of these...? Ahh, a Navy Grog... solid tiki drink, good choice. </p><p>[to the bartender] You can put that on my tab. </p><p>You’re very welcome. Cheers.  [I’m kidding but my favorite tiki bar serves drinks in hollowed out coconut shells sooo]</p><p>Good? [asking if it tastes good?]</p><p>Nice night out. </p><p>I mean, good music, beautiful girl. </p><p> I’m sorry! I still just can’t believe my luck that we ran into each other again.What are the odds? And you know I like you. You’re so much fun to be around. </p><p>And I have a feeling you’re happy about seeing me too. </p><p>(joking around) ...I dunno, I just have *the feeling*, okay?</p><p>Yeah, I’m one of those empaths or something, my therapist gives me a discount since I’m so in touch with emotions... </p><p>Hey, I won’t tell if you won’t. </p><p>And uh...  do you have any plans for tonight? </p><p> You know I had to ask, gorgeous. It’s too perfect that we both showed up here, same resort, same day, same tiki bar even... </p><p>Ahh, gotcha. More waves on those further islands, eh? What do you call that, an “arch-ih-PELL-a-go?” or is it an “ARK-ih-pell-a-go?” or is it “arch-ih-pell-AHH-go?” </p><p>(teasingly flirty) Yeah, I don’t know...  don’t think uh... linguistic professionals have come to an official ruling on that word yet. More research is needed. But I remember you have a pretty talented tongue, so maybe you should be the one giving lessons...</p><p>You know I think actually I have a good view of that other group of islands from my room, if you wanted to conduct some preliminary studies, I’m sure you can... I don’t know... calculate the angles of the waves and stuff... whatever you normally do for surfing... </p><p>(sultry) You think I could convince you to stay one more night? Head over to that other island tomorrow afternoon? </p><p>I’ll take you over there, I wanna watch you surf anyways. And maybe get some lessons too, if you think I’m a worthy student. </p><p>Wanna walk with me? My bungalow is just a ways down the beach. </p><p>(self-deprecating) Yeah...a bungalow, what a splurge!  No I actually got upgraded when I arrived, which was nice. The view is spectacular, you’ll see. And it’s... uh, private. </p><p>Not *that* private! Although if I make you scream, I’m not calling the front desk to explain. </p><p>[more sultry from here on out]</p><p>I think I could make you scream my name... Just like last time. </p><p>Oh, a hundred percent, gorgeous. I want to make you cum as many times as you want. </p><p>Oh I missed that giggle... you still have such an effect on me even a year later. You know I’ve been getting hard since I saw you across the bar. </p><p>After you... Oh no, I insist. Plus, I need a reminder of how that lovely ass moves in your sundress. </p><p>Here we are. </p><p> </p><p>Mmmnf   getting straight to it, huh? </p><p>(breaking the kiss) Ah ah ah... Didn’t I promise to show you the view? Come on, the sun must be almost set by now. </p><p>See? What did I tell you, sweetheart? Gorgeous view... and the sunset isn't too bad either... </p><p>I promise I’m not just giving you lip service... I’m serious. You’re the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen  and I haven’t been able to get you out of my head for a year. So forgive me if I’m a complete cliched, sappy *guy* right now, but I can’t believe the luck of having run into you again, halfway around the world. I don’t want to say it’s fate  ...but I definitely think it’s a good fortune... good sign, kismet, whatever you wanna call it. </p><p>And getting to see your smile again? Fuck...  </p><p>[can go a little slower and seductive through the following lines]</p><p> These lips... god, they’re so soft. </p><p>And just running my fingers through your hair is making me... weak, baby. </p><p>Come here. </p><p>[playfully say through kissing] Is there... a zipper? ...on this thing?  Or should I just take it off above your head? </p><p>Mmmmm, now there’s a sight I’ve missed. </p><p>Fuck, your body is so beautiful. </p><p>These breasts... Mmmmm, and your nipples, so taut and ready to be sucked. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah?  You like that hmmm?  Yeah, I can feel your pussy getting so hot for me... You feel my palm there, right on top of your panties? Mmmmm, yes... </p><p>Just rubbing your cunt, nice and slow... While I kiss these nipples... and your neck... and your lips...</p><p>Mmhmm, I can tell how much you’re enjoying it, baby. Yes... </p><p>And what if I moved a bit lower, knelt in front of this sweet pussy... and pulled your panties down... down... down... Mmmmmm. </p><p>You want me to suck on your clit, baby? Yeah, that’s right, you do... Mmmmm</p><p> </p><p>Yes, baby... moan for me... God I love how much you're enjoying this...</p><p>Mmhmm, I can feel you shaking...</p><p>Fuck, I love making you feel this good...</p><p>But I don’t want you to cum from my mouth, baby... no, no, no...</p><p>I want you to cum around my cock. Mmhmm... You want that too right? Yeah... I know you do...</p><p>Come on, let me take you to bed so I can fuck that soft little pussy. </p><p>Yeah, just right in here. </p><p>God, you’re a vision lying on that bed. Let me just get out of these clothes. </p><p>There we go...</p><p>Mmmmmmm, fuck. I’ve wanted to do this again so bad. Come here... </p><p>You feel that baby? Feel how hard I am for you? I've been aching to be inside you...</p><p>Here, shift just a bit so I can kneel right in front of you.</p><p>Mmm yeah, lift your legs up, I wanna be so deep inside you. You see that? You see my dick just rubbing against your pussy lips, and you see how... absolutely soaking wet you are for me, baby? You want me to keep rubbing you like this? Or... </p><p>[Improv some grunting, thrusting, moans]</p><p>Fuckkkkk, you feel so good baby...</p><p>God, you’re so tight and wet around me...</p><p>[can improv some more noises and sexy lines here]</p><p>Mmhmm, you’re getting close aren’t you? </p><p>That’s it, mmhmm... Just let go baby, god I can feel you pulsing and tightening around me with every thrust...</p><p>[improv some general encouragement, good girls, yes baby, etc.]</p><p>Mmmm, that’s it baby, god yes, cum for me… cum around my cock. </p><p>[Start to improv your own orgasm noises]</p><p>Oh fuck, you’re so tight, yeah... you’re going to make me cum baby...</p><p>You want me to cum inside you? Mmmm, yesss baby... Tell me you want it, tell me you want my cum inside you... inside that sweet pussy... </p><p>[Finish orgasm, catching your breath, coming down]</p><p>You know, maybe we should just plan a vacation together for next year, hmm?  Where do you wanna go?</p><p>-end-</p><p>========================================================</p><p>AUTHOR'S Disclaimers:</p><p>- Performers are free to improv, interpret, add, remove, or modify lines as you see fit, as long as the themes are kept to the spirit of the work as written. I tend to insert a lot of stage direction which you may utilize or ignore as it fits your performance.</p><p>- Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.</p><p>- Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.</p><p>- Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of content for non-commercial use on Reddit ONLY. Do not post any audio fills of this script to any other sites (even free ones) such as Y * utube, P * rnHub, L * terotica, T * mblr, etc. As a matter of courtesy, please only post to subreddits where the script itself was hosted/offered unless other permissions have been granted by the author.</p><p>- Proper credit should be given to the author via a comment on your post. “u/MidnightLemons, I filled your script” or any version thereof. I appreciate being able to listen and comment on fills of my scripts!</p><p>- Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of this content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, P * st Audio, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, Q * inn, D * psea, etc). If you are interested in commissioning me to create an original script for you to perform as paid content on one of these sites, please contact me via Reddit DM.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>